


Рэнди, гусь и проповедник

by rome_is_falling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Andrastianism (Dragon Age), Diplomacy, Free Marches (Dragon Age), Friendship, Gen, Heresy, Humor, Muteness, POV First Person, Philosophy, Road Trips, villages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_is_falling/pseuds/rome_is_falling
Summary: История одной ереси, возникшей в Вольной Марке в начале осени.





	1. Chapter 1

Лето 9:34 Дракона выдалось жарким и сухим. Может, в приморских городишках вроде Викома и Герцинии это и не стало проблемой, но для Хасмала, страдавшего от перепадов температур, это означало одно — зима будет голодной. Сколько бы ни молились в храмах за урожай, положение не становилось лучше: в месяц Утешник по полям вспыхнули пожары. В некоторых дворах дохла скотина, скошенная жарой и, как поговаривали, какой-то болезнью. В общем, пошла молва: Создатель наказывает нас за грехи.

Тут стоит оговориться, что голод не был чем-то новым для деревень Вольной Марки, но и слишком страшной вещью, как то бывает в Ферелдене, не был тоже. Стабильно раз в десять лет приходилось затягивать пояса потуже и надеяться, что города откроют свои амбары, а не запрут наглухо ворота, как бывает во время чумы или войны. Но Хасмал — о, мой милый, родной Хасмал — был во всех отношениях уникальным. И от этого жить в его предместьях было подобно настоящему подвигу. Вырос рядом с Хасмалом, считай, что готов и к Мору, и к кунари, и к проклятым тевинтерцам.

Попробую объяснить нашу неприязнь к славному Тевинтеру. Дело в том, что Хасмал, волею случая, оказался на границе с этой прекрасной страной (а еще с Неваррой, но о ней чуть позже). Итог, как несложно догадаться, один — слабые границы, на которые всем плевать. Плевать Тевинтеру, плевать Неварре, плевать беженцам и искателям наживы, но самое главное, что на них плевать самому Хасмалу. По крайней мере, так нам, деревенским, кажется, потому что никто этих беженцев не отлавливает. И никто не останавливает охотников за рабами. И никто, никто не приходит на помощь, когда солдаты из Неварры захватывают деревни одну за другой. Их возвращают Хасмалу потом, _дипломатически_. А честь-то нашу кто вернет? Моя тетка Бетти как-то раз сказала: «Хасмал словно публичная девка — отдается за звон монет». Была в ее неприятных словах толика правды. Тогда Хасмал только-только попал под покровительство Орлея, и орлесианские торговцы наполнили ярмарки, вытеснив наших мастеров.

Но возвратимся к лету 34 года. Голод, нависший над нашей деревней, прозвавшейся еще в Век Башен Коппервудом, заранее осложнялся несколькими факторами. Во-первых, кучей лишних ртов, которые обычно прибегали со стороны Тевинтера ближе к зиме. Во-вторых, религиозной паникой, охватившей нашу Преподобную и остальных старушек. В-третьих, слухами о том, что где-то в окрестностях бродит маг крови.

И тут следует сказать еще об одной вещи, которая относится не только к деревням Хасмала, но и к другим городам. Я говорю о Кругах Магов. Нам не повезло, что в один день несколько веков назад в Хасмале основали один из них. Видимо, магов стало так много, что остальные Круги не справлялись. Не думайте, что я жалуюсь. Большую часть времени на магов мне плевать. Но вот в чем проблема городов с Кругами: храмовники. Это ведь армия в чистом виде. Армия, действующая не в интересах простого народа, чем бы они там ни прикрывались. К слову сказать, подобные мысли и их высказывание и привели меня в итоге к тому, где я сейчас есть. Но обо всем по порядку.

Расположение Хасмала привело к тому, что в его окрестностях чужакам не удивлялись и всегда припасали парочку вил и ножей на всякий случай. Поэтому и странный улыбчивый проповедник в Коппервуде никого не удивил. Молодежь посчитала за дурачка, а старожилы первым делом сообщили Преподобной и сэру Вурси, местному храмовнику, приходящему раз в неделю проверять порядок. У нас ему не особо рады были, потому что имелась своя дружина из бравых ребят. Я туда, правда, не входил. Да я вообще никуда не входил. Все, что делал, — это языком чесал да девок щупал. Дурак, по-иному и не скажешь. Мне тогда двадцатый год шел.

Проповеднику на вид было под шестьдесят. Не совсем старик, но и молодостью не блистал. После вечерней молитвы в нашей маленькой часовенке он заспорил с Преподобной о каком-то стансе. Мол, он не подходит для нашей ситуации, не про неурожай он. Точнее их разговор я не передам, потому что меня там не было. Я в тот момент пил пиво с Джонатаном и Лиззи. Мы втроем пели сальные песенки про неваррцев и целовались. Хороший был вечер. Мой последний в Коппервуде.

Наутро мне рассказали про случай в часовне, и это меня заинтересовало. Я и сам любил поспорить с нашей Преподобной, так уж забавно она морщила нос и искала оправдания. Она была хорошей, но глупой. За всю свою жизнь и прочитала только, что Песнь Света. Не то чтобы я особо читал, но тогда мне казалось, что церковная литература — сплошь шлак. Мне самому очень нравились книжки Тетраса, проскальзывало в них порой что-то умное, что за душу брало.

В общем, как только я услышал об этом случае, я пошел искать проповедника. Нашелся он рядом с Рэнди, местным дурачком, около пересохшей речушки Смолки, что была притоком Минантер. Минантер в тот год и сама уменьшилась в размерах, настолько было жаркое лето.

Рэнди и проповедник копались в сухой глине какими-то палками, а я недоуменно смотрел за их действиями с высокого берега. Лишь мгновение спустя я понял, что они делали. Они вытаскивали монетки и потерянные вещи. Я спустился к ним вниз и все равно спросил, чем они заняты. Рэнди ничего не сказал — он ведь был немой, — но они оба подняли головы и улыбнулись мне. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что все. Закончилась моя разгильдяйская жизнь.

— Ищем сокровище, — сказал старик, весело щурясь. Он был весь смуглый и морщинистый. Одет он был в темно-коричневую робу с капюшоном, а его чернявые волосы, в длине достававшие до груди, были подернуты паутинкой седины. Картина маслом, одним словом. — Не хотите присоединиться?

— Э, нет, — неловко отозвался я, засовывая руки в карманы штанов, из-за жары подвернутых выше колена. — Я лучше просто посмотрю.

— Рэнди сказал, что когда-то здесь проходила армия Андрасте. И что мы можем найти какие-нибудь свидетельства этого, — старик перестал щуриться, когда я закрыл своей спиной палящее солнце, но улыбаться не прекратил.

— О, правда? — я удивленно взглянул на Рэнди. Тот утирал пот со лба, разглядывая какую-то потемневшую монетку. Рэнди было около пятнадцати, и я мало что знал о нем. Жил он со своей мачехой, которая любила бить его время от времени и называть остолопом. У него было два сводных брата, живущих в их доме вместе со своими невестками и выводком маленьких шакалов, вечно воровавших из огорода тетушки Бетти. Я гонял их, грозясь палкой, но они всегда возвращались. Надо было завести собаку, да только тетя собак не любила. А в лето 34 года и вовсе пропал смысл, потому что Бетти умерла в месяц Дракконис и хозяйство пришло в запустение. Напоминаю: я был бездельником и надеялся пережить зиму, став нахлебником у семей Джонатана и Лиззи. Как оказалось позже, этого делать не пришлось.

Я остался у пересохшей Смолки до полудня. Проповедник рассказал мне, что приехал в Коппервуд ради Рэнди. Мол, они встретились в прошлом году на ярмарке в Хасмале, где старик торговал книгами. Рэнди принес продать ему старый экземпляр Песни Света, потому что у семьи не хватало денег, и они начали продавать вещи, оставшиеся от бабушки. Оказалось, что этот экземпляр был не просто антикварным, но и имел в себе огромное количество различных заметок, касающихся интерпретации стансов. Некоторые заметки были вовсе кощунственными и выходили на уровень ереси. Старик купил книгу и пообещал узнать о ней побольше. И вот за этот год, что он провел в ее изучении, он и стал проповедником. Эти заметки изменили мою жизнь, сказал он. Рэнди улыбался, слушая старика. Я проникся историей и захотел сам почитать эти заметки.

В полдень, когда солнце стало совсем невыносимым, я решил, что хватит сидеть. Не хватало еще старику и Рэнди схватить солнечный удар. Я повел их в дом тетушки, ставший моим после ее смерти, и напоил прохладным грушевым компотом из погреба. Рэнди притащил с собой все свои находки: там не было ничего действительно стоящего, только монетки, потерянные детские игрушки да чья-то медная сережка. Парень что-то объяснял старику жестами, и старик отвечал ему тем же, хотя мог бы говорить и вслух. Я почувствовал себя лишним. Они, видно, оба были умными ребятами, а я что?

Я попросил проповедника показать мне книжку, и он, спохватившись, запоздало представился Левием.

— Мартин. Приятно познакомиться, — выдавил я в ответ и тут же накинулся на Песнь Света, очутившуюся на столе. Она была потрепанной и старой, с тонкими страницами, но не грязной. Ни на одном листке не было сальных пятен, как, признаюсь, бывало на моих книжках. Поэтому я осторожно переворачивал странички, пытаясь выглядеть умным.

— А вы, случайно, не из этих? — спросил я, не отрываясь от книги. Я ничего не понимал в заметках, записанных кривым почерком. Я и печатный текст читал с трудом, а это был совсем кошмар.

— Из каких, друг мой? — усмехнулся старик.

Я сконфузился.

— Ну… Из тех, кто магов защищает. В Хасмале таких полно. Мы все-таки рядом с Тевинтером живем. Да и в Неварре тоже… все спустя рукава относятся.

— А-а… _«Магия призвана служить людям, а не править ими»_ , понимаю, — Левий закивал. — Нет, друг мой, меня беспокоят другие проблемы, а эту мы, так и быть, оставим спорам внутри Кругов. Я бы хотел сказать, что «Церковь призвана служить людям, а не править ими».

Я на мгновение растерялся, раздумывая над словами старика.

— Так она и служит, — все-таки сообразил я.

Левий покачал головой, не прекращая снисходительно улыбаться. Меня это не задевало. Меня мало что могло задеть, на самом деле.

— Как думаете, мой друг, для чего местным храмам нужны реликвии? Зачастую ничтожные и фальшивые. Это приток паломников, а с ними и денег. В моем понимании, для веры вовсе не нужно посредников в виде Церкви. Она дала нам много ложных постулатов, которые редко когда работают.

— Нет, знаете, я, конечно, тоже не доволен всей этой шелухой, но все-таки Церковь много чего делает. Принимает бездомных… — я задумался, вспоминая, что церковь еще делает. — Лечит людей, например. Много всего.

— Но это странная монополия, не находите? Если бы мы дали всем людям посильную работу, то тогда не было бы бездомных. С другой стороны, если бы мы не боялись магов-лекарей, то и сила чудодейственных реликвий встала бы под вопрос. Я вам больше скажу: мы боимся и обычных лекарей, потому что чуем в них подвох. Но сила молитвы почему-то не вызывает у нас недоумения. В Вольной Марке произвол не так заметен, но вера Орлея прогнила. Создатель, мой друг, не делает разницы между жрицами и пахарями. Не делает он разницы и между деревенскими преподобными и Верховной Жрицей из Вал Руайо. Все эти условности придумали только мы сами. А чем больше иерархия, тем меньше равенства. Тем труднее тем, кто находится внизу.

— Так вы, получается, за простой народ, ха? Так, знаете, нас больше беспокоят ублюдки, поднимающие налоги, когда им вздумается, а не всякие Верховные Жрицы из Вал Руайо.

— А вы думаете, Церковь не участвует в налогообложении? — старик все еще говорил спокойно и непринужденно. Меня это начинало напрягать. — О, друг мой, мы платим за все из своего кошелька. Но это долгий разговор. Вот что я хотел сказать: мы с Рэнди собираемся в путешествие. Обойдем несколько деревенских церквей, поговорим с преподобными и прихожанами. Поможем им с посевами. Я уже дал несколько советов вашим соседям. Если вас заинтересует подобное предприятие, мы будем ждать вас у брода до следующего утра.

Сейчас я понимаю, что во многих своих суждениях Левий был неправ и слишком категоричен, понимал я это и тогда, пусть и не смог бы оспорить. Но, поймите, находясь с Рэнди и стариком в пути на протяжении трех лет, я проникся к ним слепым доверием. Они не были преступниками и не стремились к насилию. Мы просто помогали людям.

Но это было много позже. Тогда, 25 числа Утешника в 34 год Дракона, я собрал свои немногочисленные пожитки, прикрепил к двери записку, что меня не будет какое-то время, и отправился к броду через Минантер. Брод этот находился в часе ходьбы от Коппервуда и образовался только тем летом. Из-за засухи Минантер уменьшилась в размерах, чем окончательно нарушила судоходство и местную торговлю на один сезон. Тяжелый был год, одним словом.

Рэнди и Левий ждали меня. Я заприметил их костерок еще издалека, а присоединился к ним, уже когда окончательно стемнело. Мы немного поговорили обо всем, от истории Коппервуда до названий созвездий, а потом легли спать до утра. Я в ту ночь не смог уснуть и сторожил сон мальчишки и старика. Наутро мы перешли брод, вода в котором в самой глубокой точке достигала пояса. Мы с Рэнди предусмотрительно стянули с себя штаны, а Левий поднял робу, сверкая своими худющими волосатыми ногами. На другом берегу нас уже ждали владения Тантерваля.

Тантерваль тоже много раз пытался заявить свои права на Хасмал, и много раз успешно. Какое-то время часть деревень по левому берегу Минантер были собственностью графьёв Хасмала, но с полвека назад они были завоеваны Тантервалем. Вот в чем вся суть: сколько бы полисы Марки ни кичились своим своеобразием, они были ничем иным как теми же королевствами, одинаковыми по названию со своими столицами. Тут очень красноречив пример Неварры, после выхода которой из числа Вольных Марок каждый город тоже захотел расширить свои владения и влияние до той степени, чтобы стать крепким государством. Тантерваль и Старкхевен в этом отношении были впереди всех. У первого была хорошая организованная армия, а у второго — хорошие организованные золотохранилища. Первый захватывал деревни, второй — покупал. Вот так и разрастались. Наш родной никчемный Хасмал ничего не мог им противопоставить. Во всей политической волоките я даже не знал, кому он сейчас принадлежал. Но, видимо, раз увеличилось количество орлесианцев, Неварра от нас отстала.

Возвращаясь к Тантервалю, стоит сказать, что хасмалцев там не любили, считали людьми второго сорта. Что, в общем-то, обычное дело между соседями. В деревнях Тантерваля я старался помалкивать, потому что хасмалский акцент выдал бы меня с головой. Внешне-то мы с тантервальцами не особо отличались. Рэнди был немой, а говор Левия я не мог распознать. Какой-то он был… северный. Деревенские если и удивлялись, то недолго.

Первым поселением на нашем пути стал Нортвотч, бывший когда-то военной крепостью, а сейчас разросшийся до ремесленного центра. Там мы не особо задержались, только переночевали и поговорили со старожилами о том, как на них повлияла засуха. Нам пожаловались, что из-за пересохшей реки работа в мастерских не идет. Особенно все плохо на лесопилке. Левий не заводил с ними разговора о Создателе и Церкви, но спрашивал об их поверьях и приметах. Позже я поинтересовался, зачем ему это.

— Все дело в самобытности, друг мой. _«Грешники те, кто дарит свою любовь ложным богам»_ — это одна из самых больших глупостей, зашедших слишком далеко. Мы не можем винить рыбаков или земледельцев, или кузнецов за их маленькие ритуалы. Тедас разнообразен, и это то, что стоит показывать. Вы ведь знаете, что текст Песни Света разнится в зависимости от стран, где она поется? Единственное, что они додумались сделать правильно. Но дело в том, что Создатель не простит нас, когда Песнь услышат во всех уголках мира. Я даже не уверен, что он на самом деле когда-либо оставлял нас.

Поймите, вот в чем дело: слова Левия, обращенные ко мне и Рэнди, иногда разительно отличались от того, что он проповедовал в деревнях. Я ручаюсь за то, что он пытался донести до деревенских только две вещи. Во-первых, их древние племенные обычаи, вроде заговоров на дождь и праздников урожая, не несут в себе ничего плохого и не являются греховными. Они вольны поклоняться любым богам, пока это приносит им пользу и не приносит зла другим. И во-вторых, Создатель не оставил нас. Более того, он всегда где-то рядом.

— Представьте путника, промерзшего до костей под ледяным ночным дождем, — говорил Левий в одной из деревушек Старкхевена. — Он проделал долгий путь, быть может, оставив позади многие годы. Он идет по бесконечной дороге, зная, что когда-то в юности совершил что-то великое, что-то, что подарило жизни сотням людей. И он видит ваш дом. Он продрог и устал. Впустите ли его или же прогоните на верную смерть?

Такие рассуждения казались мне глупыми — в самом деле, путникам опасно открывать двери, мало ли кто там окажется. Но было в словах Левия что-то, что не отпускало. Он проповедовал любовь к людям. Я бы сказал, не только к людям, но деревенских пассажи о доброте к эльфам только оттолкнули бы.

В пути к Ансбургу к нам прибилась эльфийка. По первому взгляду можно понять — разбойница. Глаза хитрющие, руки загребущие. Сперла у меня нож, а у Рэнди — кошелек. Но это было немного попозже. Сначала же Левий отнесся к ней добродушно и предложил разделить дорогу. Я недовольно ворчал, но ничего возразить не мог. Признаюсь, эльфам я не доверял. Дело было, опять же, в моей родине, из-за которой эльфов я навидался. Всяких. Каким-то мы помогали, каким-то нет. Хасмалцы давно научились отличать, какие рабы бегут сами, а какие под чьим-то патронажем. Первым помогать стоит, а вторым и так хорошо. Цинично, но нам тоже на что-то жить надо.

Эта эльфийка рабыней, конечно, не была. Она была из городских, смуглой и громкой. Обожрала нас на три перепелки — и как в нее влезло-то. Но Левия слушалась. Было это осенью, в начале Первопада. В этих краях даже в обычные года в это время еще нет никаких холодов, а уж в тот год тепло было так, как и всегда летом. Мы обошли уже порядком девяти деревень, в еще больших о нас были наслышаны. Помимо проповедей, Левий помогал деревенским преодолеть беды от засухи. Давал какие-то рецепты удобрений и пробные бутыльки. Походили они больше на зелья, но я особо не интересовался. Надеялся только, что хотя бы зимние сорта растений прорастут. У нас на севере зима-то не такая суровая, как в Ферелдене. Просто была засуха, колодцы пересыхали. А где-то в Киркволле были в то время неполадки с кунари. Я кунари в жизни не видал, признаться честно. До недавнего времени.

Так вот, об эльфийке. Доставила она нам проблем. Помимо того, что в итоге она нас обокрала, так она еще и привлекала слишком много внимания. Понимаете, мы не были глупыми. Мы осознавали, что наши проповеди не нравятся Церкви и повлекут за собой последствия. Мы старались быть осторожными, больше не попадались на глаза жрицам и храмовникам. Обходили стороной деревни, в которых есть храмы — таких обычно по три-четыре вокруг полисов. Все поселения мы не смогли бы посетить чисто физически, поэтому выбирали дорогу случайно. Но эта проклятая эльфийка завела драку в предместье Ансбурга, и нас вместе с ней за компанию повели разбираться к местному судье. Эльфийка отрезала ухо сынку местного старейшины, и нас заперли в землянке до утра. Я пытался объяснить, что с девчонкой мы были лишь попутчиками, но меня и слушать не желали. Левий будто смирился с обстоятельствами, а Рэнди забился в угол землянки и зло разглядывал свои колени. Я его понимал. Я тоже злился. Хотелось прибить эту эльфийку, но Левий сказал мне держать себя в руках.

В итоге она нас вытащила оттуда, каким-то образом взломав замок (хотя я был уверен, что он был навесной). Мы бежали из той деревушки ранним утром, но не учли, что нас могли заметить доярки, идущие с ведрами утреннего молока. Поднялся вой, шум-гам, мы распугали местных гусей и кое-как добежали до леса. Остановились только у какой-то мелкой речушки, где эльфийка пожелала нам удачи и, распрощавшись, ловко скрылась в лесной чаще. Тогда же мы и заметили, что за нами увязался гусь. Точнее, за Рэнди. Гусь щипал его штанину, и парень взволнованно мычал, пытаясь привлечь наше внимание.

От гуся мы так и не смогли избавиться. Я предлагал его убить да и съесть, но Рэнди отказался. Гусь к нему привязался, и Рэнди привязался к гусю в ответ. Левий заливисто хохотал, утирая слезы. Иногда он открывался с самых неожиданных сторон.

Рэнди был умным парнем. Несчастным, конечно, но смышленым. Мы с ним разговаривали кое-как, потому что жесты я понимал с трудом, но он всегда меня выслушивал. В каких-то моментах с ним было легче, чем с Левием. Тем более, мы выросли в одной деревне, просто прежде никогда не общались. Я говорил, что скучаю по Хасмалу, и Рэнди понимающе кивал. Вечерами, когда солнце еще не до конца садилось, он давал мне свои стихи и просил прочитать вслух, потому что не знал, как они будут звучать. Стихи были хорошие. Про природу и людей. Про все на свете. Мы с Рэнди не были друзьями, но понимали друг друга без слов.

Почти весь тридцать пятый год мы провели в деревнях Викома, где не было проблем с засухой. Дельта Минантер выглядит красиво не только на карте. Там сеют пшеницу, ячмень, бобовые и много льна. Хороший край, теплый и приветливый. Близость Антивы там чувствуется даже больше, чем в Ансбурге. И совсем мало храмовников.

Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли. Левий, пусть по каким-то причинам и ненавидел саму организацию Церкви и мечтал о том, как в один день она утратит значение, не говорил об этом ни с кем, кроме нас с Рэнди. Он не подбивал людей к насильственным действиям. Он говорил им: Создателю не важно, сколько золота на статуях в храме, Создателю важно, чтобы вы не страдали от голода, чтобы вы были добры друг к другу. Он говорил: Создателю отрадно видеть ваши улыбки и слышать ваши песни. Он не оставил нас. Он всегда был с нами. Просто мы почему-то решили поверить тем, кто говорит обратное. Но мы не должны жить, думая, что замаливаем грехи наших предков. Это неправильно.

Я долгое время не мог понять, как в его представлениях сочетается стремление к древнему обожествлению каждого природного явления и бесспорная вера в Создателя. Он рассказывал, как в древние времена наши предки считали Пнемуа, что сейчас зовется Минантер, священной. Он предполагал, что у некоторых племен она действительно могла быть богиней.

— Река Пнемуа и лес Планасен. Разве в этих именах не чувствуется святого трепета? Друг мой, они были так чисты. Вера в Творца у них сочеталась с умением видеть в мире вокруг то, что мы никогда не увидим. Мы скажем: это всего лишь духи или, того хуже, демоны. Они бы сказали, что это их хранители, их предки, те, кто дали им жизнь. А Древние Боги, друг мой… Древние Боги — это политика. _«Поскольку там, где когда-то были сердца, ныне не билось ничего, кроме тщеславия»_. Я боюсь, что сейчас Андрасте играет ту же роль.

Об Андрасте он совсем редко говорил. Я подозревал, что он боялся говорить о ней, потому что свежи были воспоминания о других еретиках, сожженных заживо. Ну, знаете, тех, кто говорил, что Андрасте была магом. Про магов Левий тоже почти ничего не говорил. Я думаю, это потому, что он не делал разницы: между магами, людьми, эльфами и так далее. Он желал счастья всем одинаково.

В Викоме было хорошо, но люди здесь, довольные своей жизнью, мало нас слушали. Впрочем, и не прогоняли. К тому времени до нас дошли вести о том, что проповеди Левия дали свои плоды, и у него появились последователи в деревнях (одна из них была жрицей, кстати говоря). Было это уже летом. Мы путешествовали вместе уже год, и слышать, что старания наши не были напрасны, было отрадно, но и тревожно тоже. В тридцать пятом году мы придумали себе прикрытие, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Я и Рэнди в этом спектакле были сыновьями Левия, а он сам — стариком, держащим путь в деревню N на свадьбу или на похороны, или еще за чем-нибудь душещипательным. Называли мы обычно те деревни, в которых впоследствии не показывались. Эта схема работала довольно хорошо, пока храмовники не разослали приказы схватить живыми трех мужчин, сыновей и отца. Но это было позже, уже в Маркхеме. В Викоме же наш след потерялся. Левий больше не носил свою робу, одевался по-деревенски, как и мы с Рэнди.

В Викоме было спокойно. Весело даже иногда. В один из вечеров Рэнди попросил проколоть ему ухо, а я даже не понял сначала, чего ему надо. Ему пришлось писать мне записку. Он писал мне письма иногда, высказывал то, что не мог сказать в стихах, рассказывал о своей жизни. Мы с ним сбежали на один день в город, написав Левию, чтобы не беспокоился. Купили иглу и серебряную серьгу, и я чуть не помер. Так руки дрожали, но справился. Рэнди улыбался, как дурак; выглядел он, почти как самый настоящий пират. Это был очень хороший день, мы ужрались морской рыбы и напились пива. Кучу денег потратили.

Стоит признаться, помимо украденного кошелька Рэнди, у нас были еще деньги Левия. При том, они брались словно из ниоткуда. Позже-то я понял, в чем было дело: старик продумал свое путешествие до мелочей. У него были знакомые тут и там, хранившие часть его сбережений. Даже слишком много знакомых, на самом деле. Мы никогда не оставались голодными. Если мы с Рэнди не охотились и не рыбачили, то покупали еду у деревенских. Я к тому веду, что мы не были мучениками. Левий относился ко всему очень-очень легко, и я начинал догадываться, что в прошлой жизни он был богачом.

Когда мы отправились в Герцинию в конце зимы, многое прояснилось. Рэнди написал мне очередное письмо, текст которого я помню почти дословно. Там было следующее: «Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Левий не хочет делиться с тобой многим, что он когда-то успел рассказать мне. Думаю, он решил, что я не стану ничего тебе рассказывать, но я считаю это своим долгом. Левий, по его словам, родом из Ривейна. Наводит на некоторые мысли, ты так не считаешь? В отношении его слов об обычаях и Церкви. Он жил в Ривейне всего ничего, до отрочества, но какой отпечаток это оставило на нем! После он много путешествовал, обошел почти весь Тедас. Но я не совсем доверяю его словам. Мартин, я подозреваю, что у него провалы в памяти. И они становятся все чаще. Разве ты не замечал? Мне немного тревожно. Надеюсь, это всего лишь старческое».

Все и правда складывалось в общую картину. Вера в Создателя причудливо сочеталась с обычаями Ривейна в сознании Левия. Песнь Света, исписанная ересью, возродила в нем воспоминания из далекого детства, и они захватили его, повернули мир совсем под другим углом. Рэнди говорил мне, что тоже изучал ее, но она ничего не дала ему. Неизвестный еретик лишь ставил бесчисленное количество вопросов, но не давал ни единого ответа. Когда за нами объявили охоту, мы решили спрятать книгу у одного из старых друзей Левия в Герцинии. Мне так толком и не удалось почитать ее. Правда, я не уверен, что понял бы хоть что-нибудь. Даже философия Левия, предназначенная для простых людей, вызывала в моем разуме затруднения в усвоении. Когда я жаловался об этом Рэнди, он успокаивал меня тем, что дело не в моей глупости, а наоборот. Мол, я вижу изъяны в логике Левия, но не могу их опровергнуть или оспорить. Это льстило, но мне всегда было легче считать себя недалеким.

В конечном счете, думаю, дело было в том, что в этой загадочной книге каждый видел что-то свое. Левий — подтверждение каких-то своих убеждений, которые он забыл, прожив долгое время среди андрастиан, Рэнди — тайну, которая манит и которую хочется узнать, но невозможно… А я видел аргументы, исторические справки, даты, числа, имена и много, действительно много вопросов. Может быть, дело в том, что наша с Рэнди вера была не так сильна. Мы руководствовались логикой, тогда как Левий жил в мире людских волнений.

В Герцинии мы узнали, что на нас объявлена охота. Мы пробыли там недолго, до середины лета, а после отправились в Маркхем. Там пришлось труднее — нас узнавали еще и из-за гуся. Гуся мы назвали Дамертесом, в честь древнего короля Планасена. Гусь любил капусту и листья из блокнота Рэнди. Сколько ни отпугивай его от бумаги, все равно раз в день кусочек да урвет. Я опять предложил его съесть, и Рэнди опять посмотрел на меня как на дурака. Я не был уверен, что говорю серьезно, потому что Дамертес тоже занял место в моем сердце. Был он какой-то… чрезвычайно горделивый и умный. Знал, когда я в плохом расположении духа и не попадался под руку, а после обязательно утаскивал своим клювом что-то из моих вещей. Будто понимал, что я предлагаю его зажарить. Было очень грустно, когда его у нас в итоге отняли. Но было это уже в Оствике.

В Маркхеме, находящемся в начале обширных гор Виммарк, цвело и пахло террасное земледелие. Я такого в жизни не видал. Помимо зерновых и бесчисленных видов овощей, в Маркхеме выращивали виноград (кислый, правда, до жути). Пасли овец, разводили козлов. Левий рассказывал, что наиболее террасы развиты в горных районах Тевинтера. Не знаю, бывал ли он там лично или просто был наслышан.

Левий мало проповедовал в Маркхеме, но много помогал людям. В маленькой деревеньке под названием Уирни, куда мы прибыли, зная, что там существуют интересные свадебные обычаи, уходящие корнями в Древнюю эру, началась эпидемия коклюша. Левий спровадил нас с Рэнди в ближайший лес, а сам остался в деревне. Мы передавали ему растения, которые он просил для лекарств, и ходили в город за тем, что в лесах не найдешь. Так продолжалось месяц, по истечении которого практически вся деревня была излечена, а сам Левий чудесным образом не заразился. Его объявили почетным жителем Уирни, и мы задержались там еще на две недели — столько там, по обычаям, идет одна свадьба. Женили сына старосты на девушке из города. Мы с Рэнди наелись и напились на всю жизнь. Пусть мы и были там чужими людьми, нас приняли как своих. Обоих пытались сосватать, но мы не дались. Всего и не перескажешь, что происходит у них на свадьбе. За одну свадьбу половину деревни сводят, а другую половину ссорят. Насколько я знаю, «ересь» Левия укоренилась там особенно сильно. Полагаю, поспособствовала этому не только его лекарская деятельность, но и общая изоляция Уирни от церковной культуры.

И все же, сколько всего интересного еще есть в мире, того, о чем не писал даже сам Дженитиви. Рэнди загорелся идеей продолжить дело ученого и даже делал кое-какие заметки, но, как признался сам, быстро уставал от этого. Монотонная, повторяющаяся деятельность делала его сонным и раздражительным. О, Рэнди умел злиться, особенно на меня. В один из таких случаев я и узнал, что он не совсем немой. Правда, то, что он выкрикнул, мало походило на членораздельную речь, но это было хоть что-то. Позже, уже в письме, он признался, что не всегда не мог говорить. Просто кое-что случилось — кое-что, о чем он не хотел рассказывать, но обмолвился, что это было связано с его матерью, — и язык перестал его слушаться. Я-то знал, что давным-давно его мать загрызли волки, а самого Рэнди потом выловили в Минантер. Просто раньше я не связывал этот случай с его немотой. Он всегда был молчаливым мальчиком.

Вот так я и узнавал все больше о Рэнди и все меньше о Левии. Старик разговаривал со мной о других, но не о себе и не обо мне. Я злился иногда, мол, зачем я тебе нужен-то тогда? Чтобы ты мне уши грел? Но быстро остывал. Дело-то ведь какое во всей этой религиозной чуши: ты должен отдавать, не надеясь на вознаграждение. Альтруизм, ага, так это называют по-умному.

Вот, что я знал о Левии на тот момент, когда в начале 9:37 Дракона мы отправились во владения Оствика: он был родом из Ривейна, что угадывалось в его внешности, и как-то ближе к пятнадцати годам его закинуло в Марку, где он перепробовал все профессии, пока не стал подмастерьем алхимика. Алхимик этот магом не был и утверждал, что для создания качественных зелий, смесей, настоев и прочего магия не нужна, а зачастую и лириум не нужен. Левий, вот, лириумом не пользовался и всех предостерегал. Что он делал дальше, как завел столько друзей и накопил столько денег, была ли у него семья — всего этого я не знал. Единственное, в чем я был уверен — под конец жизни Левий стал торговать книгами на марчанских ярмарках. Возможно даже, что он распродавал _свои_ книги, накопившиеся в библиотеке за столь долгую жизнь. Что же до его путешествий по всему Тедасу, то мы с Рэнди подозревали, что это было плодом его воображения, так как он действительно иногда путался в своих же словах. Вряд ли это было намеренной ложью. Возможно, это было образами, что часто приходят в головы таким людям, как он. Ну, вы знаете, проповедникам. Может, Левий просто очень сильно поверил в придуманное им самим же. Я его не обвиняю. Он был прекрасным человеком, миледи. Лучшим отцом, который только может быть.

Искатель Истины в Оствике спросил меня, видел ли я, как Левий пользовался магией, и это поставило меня в тупик. Я ответил, что, конечно, нет, ведь я правда этого не видел. Позже я узнал, что Рэнди спрашивали о том же самом, но ответа от него так и не добились. Но я вновь забегаю вперед.

После Уирни мы не посещали деревень. В Оствике мы уже жили в самом городе, за его огромными стенами, которые, увы, не могли скрыть волнений, доносящихся со стороны Киркволла. После тамошнего восстания магов многие киркволльцы переехали в Оствик, может, вы об этом слышали. Нам тревожно жилось в то время. Храмовники с цепи сорвались, рыскали по домам, ища пособников оствикских мятежников. Любые искорки недовольства тут же тушились. Мы прятались в доме старой знакомой Левия, старушки по имени Джуди. Притворялись дальними родственниками. Гусю в городе было совсем не по себе, на заднем дворе без привычной травки под ногами ему было тесно.

Левий умер в пятнадцатый день Волноцвета. В его смерти не было страдания и ничего, что сделало бы его мучеником. Накануне он говорил об усталости и лег спать пораньше. А утром просто не проснулся. Не знаю, как описать тот момент, когда я понял, что его больше нет. Это тяжело. До тебя доходит не сразу. И само горе тоже приходит позже. Сначала это просто… растерянность. Рэнди держал меня за руку, пока старушка Джуди читала молитву. Я-то, оказывается, не знал, что именно нужно говорить, когда кто-то умирает. А Рэнди даже тогда не заговорил. Мы решили похоронить Левия в Уирни, но не успели. Во-первых, Джуди уперлась, сказала, что мы не довезем урну с прахом так далеко (не так уж и далеко, на самом деле). Во-вторых, к тому времени в город приехал Искатель. Не знаю точного его звания, но он точно был из Искателей. Храмовники его слушались.

Оказывается, нас уже давно сдали местные. Не Джуди, конечно, но ее соседи. Рано утром пришли храмовники во главе с этим Искателем и, схватив нас, стали допытываться, где Левий. Я говорил, что он умер неделю назад, а мне не поверили. Тогда Джуди принесла урну, и ее изъяли. Я был так зол! Что они там собирались искать? Следы магии? Откуда! В смерти все равны, будь он хоть трижды магом!

Урну мы больше не видели. Не описать, сколько боли было от этого бессилия. Нас с Рэнди привели в Круг. Хорошо хоть, Джуди отпустили, вот уж кто не заслужил, чудесная она старушка, пусть и сварливая. В Круге сунули по разным клеткам, а потом водили на допросы. Допросов было три у каждого. Предчувствуя ваш вопрос: нет, нас не пытали. Просто разговаривали. В самом деле, мы же не сделали ничего дурного. Нас просто подозревали в том, что мы были как-то связаны с событиями в Киркволле. Но, если мы случайно и помогали когда-то магам, то было это из доброты людской, кою Левий и проповедовал. Я с пеной у рта доказывал это Искателю, а он смотрел на меня как на ничтожество.

Рэнди пришлось тяжело. Искатель думал, что он специально молчит, и не верил мне, что Рэнди немой. На допросах я рассказал почти всю правду. Рассказал, что именно Левий проповедовал в деревнях, потому что в этом не было смысла лгать: они могли бы узнать правду, просто расспросив деревенских. Я не стал говорить о том, о чем Левий беседовал лично с нами. Я знал, что за его разговоры он в свое время мог лишиться головы. Но, как я и сказал: дальше нас его недовольство Церковью не шло. Он не говорил людям рушить храмы и прогонять жриц. Просто советовал думать своей головой, не верить всему, что говорится в Песне Света.

— Мартин, как много стансов из Песни ты понимаешь? — спросил он меня как-то раз.

— Ну, я знаю пересказ, — честно ответил я. — А когда ее поют, хрен разберешь, что там в этом стихе.

Левий грустно улыбнулся.

— Тебе не кажется это странным? В конечном итоге, мы понимаем только то, что когда-то нам объяснили в церкви. Мы не ищем смыслов сами. Более того, искать смыслы — губительно.

Через две недели допросов нас выпустили. Не в город, но из темницы. Оставили в Круге до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Искатель уехал в Киркволл. Мы прожили в Оствике три года, до самого восстания. Никто не хотел нас отпускать. По сути, мы с Рэнди жили там на тех же правах, что и Усмиренные: прибирали за магами, готовили им еду, стирали. Много чего делали. Не могу сказать, что было совсем кошмарно, но в город иногда хотелось. Мы познакомились с многими магами и храмовниками. К нам относились хорошо, со снисхождением. Но прошения о помиловании не принимали. Мы уже хотели писать Верховной Жрице, но вы знаете всю эту бюрократию. На последнем допросе Искатель сказал, что Левия обязательно отправили бы в Эонар. Потом один чародей рассказал мне об этом месте, и я, хоть это и грешно, но порадовался, что Левий умер раньше. Это такая тюрьма для особо опасных магов; страшное место, оттуда не возвращаются. После восстания в Оствике мы прибились к тамошним магам, а потом вместе с ними пошли на Конклав. Вот так мы и оказались в Убежище, а потом — в Скайхолде.

Ни гуся, ни урну с прахом Левия, ни загадочную Песню Света мы больше никогда не видели. Бессмысленно, согласитесь? Зачем мы вообще проделали такой длинный путь? Наша помощь во время засухи не была столь действенной, и единственное место, где мы принесли людям счастье, была Уирни. Вот так вот и устроена жизнь, думал я, нет в ней никакой великой цели. Но потом я понял: ведь это было предсмертным желанием Левия. Он был куда старше, чем казался на вид. Он собрал все накопленное за жизнь и отправился в путь. Забрав Рэнди из семьи, где его ненавидели, забрав меня из жизни, в которой я обязательно бы спился или нарвался на нож в драке. Ведь все это было не зазря. Какая это тогда ересь?

Миледи, разве вам не интересно, что бы Левий сказал на ваш титул? Я думаю, он бы сказал, что это чистой воды пропаганда. Мол, вновь насилуют образ Андрасте, сколько можно?

Но я слишком разговорился. С чего мы начали? Ах, да. Леди Инквизитор, раз вы останавливаете войны и заключаете союзы, может, вы скажете Неварре, чтобы она отстала от Хасмала? Ну, знаете, _дипломатически_ …


	2. Как Дамертес вновь покорил Планасен

Было это в конце 9:43 Дракона, когда мы с Рэнди уже полгода как официально работали на Инквизицию. Работа наша была непыльная: Рэнди замещал секретаря леди Монтилье, после победы над Корифеем ушедшего в отставку, а я был кем-то вроде мальчика на побегушках у все той же леди посла. В обязанности Рэнди входила сортировка корреспонденции и протоколирование переговоров, а в мои все по мелочам: таскание вещей, покупка вещей, иногда продажа. Начальником леди Монтилье была хорошим, раздавала понятные и посильные указания и все в нас всегда принимала: и мою глупость, и немоту Рэнди. Я ездил в Вал Руайо и Монтсиммар по ее поручениям, но чаще вел дела в Ферелдене. После поражения Корифея многие люди покинули Инквизицию, и иногда мне поручали то, чем раньше занималось несколько человек сразу. Иногда это были вопросы снабжения, иногда поиск новых выгодных торговых партнеров. Я не жаловался. Язык у меня всегда был хорошо подвешен, и с купцами разговаривать я умел. Что нельзя сказать об аристократах.

В конце сорок третьего года леди Инквизитор отправилась на переговоры в Неварру, а мы с леди Монтилье — в Вольную Марку, но в начале в Оствик. Это был год, когда Инквизиция объявила свою протекцию Хасмалу. Леди Кадаш твердой рукой ухватилась за идею вернуть моему родному городу независимость.

Леди Монтилье насчет этого страшно переживала.

— Это интересное предприятие, — говорила она, пока мы плыли на корабле из Амарантайна в Оствик, — но сопряженное с определенными рисками. Земли Хасмала за века его существования побывали в слишком многих руках, и, если мы начнем разматывать этот клубок, вполне может оказаться, что притязания Неварры и Тантерваля вполне обоснованы.

Я закивал.

— Каждый говорит, что это их родовые вотчины, но мне, как коренному хасмалцу, в это слабо верится.

Леди Монтилье вдруг улыбнулась, заправлял за ухо прядь волос, и я тут же узнал эту улыбку — так она улыбалась, когда я говорил откровенную глупость.

— Боюсь тебя разочаровывать, но Коппервуд вряд ли существовал в Век Башен. На запрос в архивы Хасмала нам ответили, что деревня основана всего сто восемьдесят шесть лет назад переселенцами из Неварры.

Вот тогда я чуть на месте и не скончался. Рэнди сдавленно хихикнул, смотря на мое пораженное горем лицо.

— Как… из Неварры? — выдохнул я, не веря своим ушам. — Рэнди, чего ты ржешь-то!

Парень в ответ лишь пожал плечами, не прекращая веселиться. Весь его вид показывал, что эта информация не стала для него новостью.

— Мы с Рэндаллом долго думали, стоит ли сообщать тебе об этом, — тем временем вновь заговорила леди посол, приняв вид чуть более серьезный. — Но этот факт важен для понимания сути предстоящей работы. В Хасмале нам придется бороться буквально за каждую деревню, каждый кусочек земли. Коппервуд — не исключение. Документы, подтверждающие, что его основатели были родом из Неварры, не играют нам на руку. Поэтому мы должны найти способ обратить их в свою сторону. И это не единичный случай подобного толка.

— Да там, видно, какая-то ошибка, нет у нас ничего общего с Неваррой… — забормотал я, хмурясь и мучительно соображая, почему никто в деревне никогда не упоминал об этом.

— В Неварре есть общины, не считающие себя неваррцами, а иногда и действительно не являющимися таковыми, — заметила женщина. — Как и во многих других странах. Вполне вероятно, что и ваши предки причисляли себя к совершенно другому народу. Если нам удастся доказать это, Коппервуд сохранит свободу выбора покровителя. К сожалению… — она вздохнула и, кажется, будто бы чуть позеленела. — Этим предстоит заняться леди Инквизитору.

— Вы сомневаетесь в ее успехе? — спросил я, не понимая волнения леди посла. Инквизитор Кадаш казалась мне разумным… гномом.

Леди Монтилье помедлила, прежде чем ответить:

— Леди Кадаш использует довольно… своеобразные методы убеждения. Они эффективны, но не всегда обходительны.

Стоило послу произнести это, как я понял, о чем она говорит: пересуды насчет того, что произошло на балу в Халамширале, сотрясали Скайхолд до сих пор. Оставалось только надеяться, что харизма Инквизитора сделает свое дело, а ее удачливость подсобит.

В Оствике нас встретили хорошо. Дали обед, а потом ужин. Тэйрн Оствика был человеком открытым и шумным: много шутил и расспрашивал леди Монтилье об Инквизиции. Рэнди обедал с ними за одним столом, а я в другой комнате со слугами, которые заваливали меня вопросами с тем же энтузиазмом, что и тэйрн. Спрашивали о леди Кадаш, о Корифее и Халамширале, об Архидемоне и новоиспеченной Верховной Жрице Виктории. Я отвечал размыто, потому что знал о том времени не так много — несмотря на то, что в Инквизиции мы с Рэнди были с самого ее основания, долгое время мы занимались в ней чисто черной работой, не слишком отличавшейся от нашей работы в Круге. Знали мы только то, что знал любой рядовой член Инквизиции, не допущенный до высшего управления.

Сейчас я, конечно, был осведомлен о большем, но сплетничать все равно не собирался.

В первый день нашего пребывания в Оствике никаких переговоров не предполагалось. Тэйрн прожужжал леди послу все уши о приближающемся празднике спуска сыра с горы и о своем волшебном гусе-предсказателе, который угадывает победителей вот уже третий год. Самого гуся он пообещал показать на следующий день, и что-то мне подсказывало, что вся эта шумиха была только для того, чтобы отвлечь леди Монтилье от «хасмалского вопроса». Но ее не так-то просто было отвлечь. Она посоветовала нам держать ухо востро и не поддаваться на провокации. Не то чтобы мы с Рэнди страдали авантюризмом, но леди Монтилье уже была наслышана о наших приключениях и постоянно бдила о нашей безопасности.

В Оствике нам было отведено четыре дня. Вечером первого я вернулся в гостевые покои и обнаружил там Рэнди, увлеченно поедающего хлеб с колбасой. Еду, подаваемую на приемах, его желудок упрямо отвергал и оставлял бедного парня голодным. Аристократия любила засыпать блюда ужасными специями и обжарить в убийственном количестве масла, так что с началом нашей дипломатической деятельности Рэнди стал страдать. После всех церемоний он, конечно, полумертвый плелся на кухню очаровывать поваров, но до того момента еще дожить надо было.

В общем, я не удивился, увидев его с колбасой. Не удивился я и тому, что в столь поздний час Рэнди был не в своих покоях. Мы всеми силами старались не разлучаться и после дня, проведенного порознь, всегда искали общества друг друга.

Рэнди был мне больше, чем семьей — он был моим лучшим другом. Наверное, это было взаимно.

В тот вечер он по традиции пожаловался мне на местные угощения и в придачу написал большими буквами на листке из дневника: «ПОМНИ, ЕДА ДЛЯ ГОСТЕЙ ≠ ЕДА ДЛЯ СЕБЯ». Я для приличия покивал в сотый раз за эти полгода. Теорию заговора, гласившую, что знать кормит гостей не тем, что ест сама в обычные дни, Рэнди разрабатывал все то время, что был в разъездах с леди Монтилье. Как по мне, это было очевидно, но Рэнди не сдавался и после каждого приема кропотливо записывал список подававшихся блюд, чтобы когда-нибудь потом использовать его в роли доказательства. По слухам, тем же самым занималась леди Кадаш. Право слово, иногда самые умные люди занимаются такой чепухой.

На второй день мы ходили смотреть на сыр. Меня всего корежило, пока шло соревнование, потому что я очень любил сыр. Есть, а не смотреть, как кто-то хватает его в охапку и бежит с ним вниз по склону.

А перед тем, как идти на холм, нам показали гуся, точно предсказавшего, кто из участников победит. И тут следует сказать, что я догадался не сразу. Честно признаться, я и думать забыл о Дамертесе. Я больше скучал по Левию и часто того вспоминал. Но прошло уже столько лет; немудрено, что я узнал гуся не сразу. Лишь вечером, когда мы вернулись с праздника, Рэнди начал пытаться мне что-то объяснить жестами, а потом плюнул и написал: «Этот гусь — точно Дамертес! У него пятно на клюве! И он меня узнал! Чуть не побежал ко мне, но его удержали».

Вот с этого-то момента все и пошло под откос. Мы стали размышлять, что делать с этой новостью: оставить все как есть или попытать счастья. Я, в общем-то, был против затеи выкрасть Дамертеса; Рэнди же, имевший один ум на нас двоих, почему-то вдруг заупрямился и решил, что у нас есть шанс уговорить тэйрна.

В тот вечер мы так ни к чему и не пришли. Аргументы Рэнди были отчаянными, но в той же мере и болезненными: гусь был единственной вещью, что еще связывала нас с Левием, кроме нас самих. Но я все же не хотел рушить нашу дипломатическую миссию ради каких-то капризов.

В следующие дни тэйрн и леди Монтилье сошлись на том, что Оствик поддержит наше начинание, если мы договоримся со Старкхевеном об изменении проездных пошлин. Нас снарядили дополнительным кортежем с тонной подарков для принца, среди которых был и Дамертес. Конечно, на тот момент у него было совершенно другое имя — звали его вычурно Заратустр Вильгельм Второй. Он был Вторым, потому что первым был кот, портрет которого гордо висел в галерее наравне с портретами прежних тэйрнов. Еще там были портреты двух собак, лошади и нага. В общем, в Оствике как-то совсем по-особенному относились к животным-предсказателям, и было удивительно, что тэйрн так легко отправил своего Заратустра в подарок.

Впрочем, совсем скоро мы поняли этот его поступок. Дело в том, что принцу совсем не сдался этот гусь и после всех переговоров он приказал передарить его лорду-канцлеру Тантерваля. Мы уже начинали догадываться, что это какая-то политическая традиция Вольной Марки — делать широкие жесты в виде подношения почетных символов городов, которые потом все равно возвращались к изначальном владельцу. Тут уж я мог только посочувствовать бедным животным, переживавшим всю эту трясучку по нашим замечательным дорогам.

Стоит сказать еще пару слов о Старкхевене. Начну с того, что с Инквизицией у этого города были довольно натянутые отношения. Когда-то Инквизитор Кадаш отказалась поддержать принца Ваэля, и с того времени они ни разу не имели никаких сношений. Леди Монтилье волновалась, что нас и вовсе не допустят до аудиенции, но все обошлось. Нам дали ужин; не такой пышный как в Оствике, но с куда более вкусной едой, которую смог съесть даже Рэнди. Принц держался достойно, но прохладно, и, в отличие от тэйрна, не пытался заболтать леди Монтилье всякой чушью. Говорил только по делу, и договорились они довольно скоро. Пошлины было решено уменьшить до десяти процентов с тринадцати, но, как и в прошлый раз, только с одной уступкой: Инквизиция будет обязана уговорить Тантерваль вернуть двух политических заключенных, являющихся гражданами Старкхевена. Нетрудно догадаться, что то были шпионы.

Насчет Хасмала говорили на второй день, но так ничего и не добились. Принц пообещал отправить своего человека на переговоры, объявленные на конец месяца, но ничего конкретного не сказал. Мы знали, что Старкхевен издавна претендует на некоторые земли Хасмала и что договориться будет тяжело. Но основной задачей для нашей миссии все же было избавиться от претензий Неварры.

На пути в Тантерваль леди Монтилье как обычно разбирала письма, пока мы ехали в экипаже. После внимательного прочтения одного из писем она развернула его к нам и недовольно спросила:

— Это еще что такое?

Я непонимающе стал вглядываться в текст письма и успел разглядеть только личную печать Инквизитора, прежде чем услышал тяжелый вздох Рэнди слева от меня. Повернув голову в его сторону, я увидел, что он тоже усиленно вглядывался в текст. Кончики его ушей покраснели, и выглядел он немного отчаявшимся.

— Ничего не понимаю, — честно признался я, вновь смотря на леди Монтилье. — Что такого в этом письме?

Посол недовольно поджала губы и, развернув письмо обратно к себе, принялась читать:

«Дорогой Рэндалл!

Конечно, я постараюсь решить вашу проблему, Инквизитор я или кто? Для начала скажу, что я очень рада, что вы нашли Дамертеса! Когда Мартин рассказал мне, что вы больше не видели его после событий в Оствике, я немного расстроилась.  
Но давай начистоту: красть гуся мы не будем, это некрасиво и неразумно. Не будь у нас сейчас дипломатической миссии, я, может быть, и подумала над таким решением, но сейчас оно не слишком приемлемо.  
Я немного поразмышляла и нашла интересный выход. Как-то раз во Внутренних землях мы нашли одержимого барана. Представь себе! Моя идея такова: гуси-предсказатели — это точно что-то ненормальное, Создатель такого бы не одобрил (я предполагаю, т.к. не особо разбираюсь во всяких божественных волях, но, думаю, в них вообще мало кто разбирается). Так вот, я договорюсь с каким-нибудь солидным храмовником, тем же сэром Баррисом, он придет, посмотрит на гуся, авторитетно почешет подбородок и скажет: "Мы должны это изъять, тут точно демон". Пам-пам! Дамертес приезжает в Скайхолд, я его сужу, авторитетно чешу подбородок и говорю: "Останется у нас под надзором предсказывать погоду". Пам-пам! И вы его забираете. Ну, как тебе? Встретимся в Хасмале через две недели и подробнее обсудим.

Инквизитор Кадаш»

Когда леди Монтилье перестала читать и подняла на нас взгляд, я чуть не помер. И от стыда, и от ужаса. Рэнди за моей спиной отправил письмо Инквизитору! Даже не посоветовавшись. Я уже хотел обиженно высказать ему свое недовольство, как обнаружил, что он что-то быстро объясняет послу жестами. Из всего мельтешения рук я только и понял, что он берет всю вину на себя, а я, мол, тут не причем. Это немного меня успокоило, хоть у меня и появилось закономерное желание защищать Рэнди в ответ. Нечего ему получать нагоняи в одиночку.

К счастью, леди Монтилье сказала:

— Будем считать, что я этого не видела.

И только я хотел облегченно выдохнуть, как она продолжила:

— Но я совершенно точно не одобряю эту авантюру. Никаких гусей, пока мы не закончим переговоры.

Но Дамертеса было тяжело игнорировать. Он ехал в соседнем экипаже вместе со своим нервным хранителем по имени Бредор. Бредор был человеком визгливым и боязненным: вечно визжал, что гусь нарочит сбежать и что ему нельзя отходить от него ни на шаг. Несмотря на то, что перышки Дамертеса блестели чистотой, мы с Рэнди видели, что гусь нервничает не меньше своего хранителя. Птица вечно хлопала крыльями и гагакала, от чего у всей процессии выработалась стойкая головная боль. Только мы с Рэнди спали плохо по совсем другим причинам.

В Тантервале нас приняли еще холоднее, чем в Старкхевене. Оно и немудрено — Тантерваль имел куда больше претензий на земли Хасмала и так просто сдаваться не желал. Лорд-канцлер согласился отправить своего человека на переговоры, но на этом его содействие окончилось. Насчет пленных шпионов леди Монтилье договорилась за один вечер, и на том и разошлись.

Хасмал встретил нас ветрами и черным льдом без снега. Нам было странно возвращаться домой; Рэнди беспрестанно делал заметки в блокноте и дергал меня за руку, когда мы проезжали мимо знакомых мест. Мы не были в Хасмале почти десять лет, но за это время в нем мало что изменилось. Мы не стали заезжать в Коппервуд, но леди Монтилье сказала, что это можно будет сделать на обратной дороге.

В самом городе царила разруха. Зимой жизнь и так замирает, но в Хасмале, где зима не обязательно означает холод, люди обычно всегда находили себе занятие. Я удивленно разглядывал запустевшие дома и грязь на улицах и не мог понять, что же случилось.

Рэнди сказал мне, что думает, что это из-за Круга. Но я так не понял, что он имел в виду. Что восстание так подкосило город? Что Хасмал кормил Круг, а теперь лишился этой части заработка? Что? Видимо, все сразу. Я же думал, что это из-за Неварры и Тантерваля. Слишком долго они тянули Хасмал в разные стороны.

У Инквизиции уже были дела в Хасмале, но связаны они были с храмовниками, так что, вероятно, всех в городе удивила внезапная помощь леди Кадаш. Она сама приехала спустя три дня после нас — к этому времени леди посол уже успела проинструктировать сенешаля Лизбет насчет регламента переговоров и прочих более мелких вещей. Я все эти дни маялся дурью, так как дел не было абсолютно никаких. Исследовал дворец, пару раз навещал Дамертеса, чтобы угостить его чем-нибудь вкусненьким, и сам не упускал возможности поесть. А вот Рэнди был весь в работе и усердно готовился к тому, чтобы хорошо записать ход переговоров.

За день до роковой даты Бредор решил продемонстрировать сенешалю пророческие способности Дамертеса-Заратустра. Поставил перед ним две плошки с водой, одна из которых олицетворяла удачный исход для Хасмала, а вторая неудачный. Гусь радостно понесся ко второй, и сенешаль сурово нахмурилась, сказав, что не верит в подобную чепуху. Интересно, что бы она сказала, выбери гусь первую тарелку?

В назначенный день в просторном главном зале за одним столом собрались леди Инквизитор и леди Монтилье, сенешаль Лизбет, делегаты из Неварры в лице двух лордов с трудновыговариваемыми именами, какой-то мужик из Орлея, а также послы Тантерваля, Старкхевена, Оствика, Ансбурга и Викома. Остальных, видимо, судьба Хасмала не очень-то интересовала.

Мы с Рэнди сидели за отдельным небольшим столом за спинами послов Старкхевена и Тантерваля. Рядом с нами были и другие сопровождающие низкого ранга, но из всех них что-то тоже записывал только неваррец. Меня не покидало ощущение, что марчане не воспринимали это событие всерьез — а между тем, это было первое за последние пятьдесят лет собрание больше, чем трех городов. Внутри Марки тоже были свои коалиции, и они предпочитали решать вопросы, сидя по своим углам.

Леди Кадаш прокашлялась, привстав со своего места, и, поприветствовав всех собравшихся, сказала:

— На повестке сегодняшнего дня мы имеем три важных вопроса, оглашенных заранее. Еще два будут рассмотрены завтра, а пока что поспешу ознакомить вас с ходом переговоров. Как организатор встречи, Инквизиция имеет первостепенное право на предоставление своих аргументов. В дальнейшем мы будем следовать по часовой стрелке, от представительства Неварры до Орлея. У каждого будет время высказаться, об этом не переживайте. У нас будет шесть часов и два перерыва, в ходе которых сенешаль Лизбет даст нам обед.

Сенешаль кивнула, подтверждая слова Инквизитора, и та продолжила:

— Вы наверняка знакомы с леди Монтилье, послом Инквизиции. Именно благодаря ее стараниям сегодня мы все собрались здесь. Ну, не будем затягивать. Позволю себе начать по первому вопросу… — леди Кадаш открыла внушительную папку с документами и выложила из нее папочку поменьше, а затем повернулась к карте Вольной Марки, висящей у нее за спиной на специальной подставке. — Итак, принадлежность земель по правому берегу Минантер.

Среди пяти вопросов этих двух дней, помимо принадлежности земель, значились: предоставление прав на торговлю и производственную деятельность на территории Хасмала, проездные пошлины, посольские представительства, степень вмешательства других государств во внутреннюю политику Хасмала.

Все время, помимо двух перерывов, Рэнди сосредоточенно записывал каждое слово, произнесенное в зале. Пару раз его рука соскальзывала, и тогда он зло морщился и чуть ли не шипел.

— Тут пишется через «о», — шепнул я ему в момент, когда посол Тантерваля увлеченно доказывал, что пять деревень по одному из притоков Минантер издревле принадлежат тантервальскому роду Морли. Рэнди быстро исправил ошибку в слове и не преминул пнуть меня под столом. Я лишь усмехнулся и подпер голову кулаком.

Что я там, собственно, делал, я не знал. В мои обязанности не входили переговоры с аристократами, я больше возился с товарами, чем с людьми, но леди Кадаш вдруг настояла, чтобы я присутствовал. Мол, если не увижу, как решается судьба моей родной деревни, буду жалеть всю жизнь. Однако большую часть совета я, честно признаться, скорее жалел, что согласился здесь сидеть. Это была сущая скукота, хотя выступления Инквизитора и леди Монтилье стоили того, чтобы их увидеть.

Я не сразу понял, когда разговор дошел до Коппервуда — в перечислении названий деревень я как-то его пропустил и очнулся только тогда, когда леди Монтилье стала рассказывать о переселенцах из Неварры.

История нашей деревни, в ее конечном итоге, была такова: еще в те времена, когда Неварра была городом-государством, на западе Безмолвных равнин кочевали племена скотоводов, не облагаемые налогом и лишь изредка потряхиваемые отрядами из Тевинтера. С началом экспансии Неварры эти племена были захвачены — часть уведена в другие места, часть оставлена на своем месте и обложена податью. Об этих временах, с указанием названий племен, говорится в архивах Неварры и у тевинтерского историка Нарциллуса (на этом моменте посол Тантерваля недовольно перебил леди Монтилье: «И мы должны доверять сведениям из Тевинтера?», на что леди посол ответила: «Мессир Альбор, достоверность этих фактов была подтверждена на коллегиальном уровне ученым советом Университета Вал Руайо». У Инквизиции на каждый факт имелся соответствующий документ, затыкающий любые недовольства).

Оставшиеся на своих местах племена стали обособленными общинами, со своей культурой, отличной от неваррской, и самоуправлением. Причина же, по которой общины вдруг снялись с места, оставалась неясной — одни авторы говорили о том, что дело было в обострившихся отношениях Неварры и Тевинтера, другие же приводили странные теории о том, что это как-то связано с массовым истреблением неваррцами драконов. Так или иначе, факт оставался фактом — в начале Века Бурь от поселений на западе Безмолвных Равнин не осталось и следа. Переселенцы стремились за пределы Неварры, надеясь на более свободную жизнь. Они достигли границ Хасмала, за которыми начинались владения древнего хасмалского рода Уитморов, и осели на этих землях, подписавшись на бессрочную аренду. Так и появился Коппервуд и еще четыре деревни вдоль реки Смолки.

Вокруг этих деревень не было ожесточенных споров, но я все равно волновался. Схватил Рэнди за свободную руку, сжал ее под столом и так и просидел до конца заседания. Кажется, из-за этого Рэнди было неудобно писать, но он тоже не отпустил.

Второй день переговоров был еще скучнее, и из него я запомнил только разбор последнего вопроса, во время которого начался поистине грандиозный спор. Заключался он в том, что Инквизиция выдвинула требование о полном суверенитете Хасмала, а посол Неварры справедливо спросил, будет ли Хасмал считаться суверенным государством, если на его политику будет влиять Инквизиция.

Это был единственный раз, когда леди Монтилье не смогла сразу же найти, что сказать, и в дело вступила леди Кадаш.

— Считает ли себя несуверенной Орлесианская Империя, если опирается в своих решениях на Церковь? — нахмурилась Инквизитор, и по мимолетной тени на лице леди Монтилье я понял, что ей не понравилась эта аналогия. Посол Орлея недоуменно поднял брови, не понимая, почему вдруг заговорили о его стране. — Как и Церковь, Инквизиция — не государство и даже не корпорация, и не преследует цели обогащения. Мы здесь, чтобы оказать помощь в решении спорных вопросов и обеспечить безопасность. Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо еще из собравшихся здесь за тем же. Но я не обольщаюсь. Земельные споры тоже входят в нашу компетенцию.

Чем же все закончилось? Дамертес был отчасти прав — это не было победой. Множество деревень пришлось уступить и слишком мало удалось вернуть. Коппервуд и деревеньки по Смолке остались за Хасмалом, но не получили самоуправления, а продолжили быть под властью помещиков. Были заключены торговые договоры со всеми делегатами, но с мизерными пошлинами, которые вряд ли спасут хасмалскую казну.

Это не было провалом в полной мере, но наши высокие ожидания разбились о суровую действительность. Несмотря на талант леди Монтилье и харизму Инквизитора, Марка оставалась Маркой — бескомпромиссной и слишком разной, чтобы договориться с первого раза.

А Неварре почти ничего не досталось. Все-таки есть в мире справедливость.

Из Хасмала мы выехали еще через два дня, и с нами за компанию отправилась делегация Оствика. Мы вместе доехали до разъезда и простились. Дамертес с Бредором отправились к границе, а мы с Инквизитором и леди Монтилье повернули в сторону Коппервуда.

Тогда-то все и случилось. Не могу счесть, сколько в моей жизни было роковых случайностей, но эта точно была послана Создателем.

Сначала мы ничего не услышали, но затем посреди тихого утра пятницы раздался истошный вопль Бредора, кричавшего всем ловить гуся.

Кучер замедлил ход экипажа, но не остановился. Рэнди высунулся из окна, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и я следом за ним.

Дамертес мчался на всей скорости в нашу сторону. Махал крыльями, будто пытался взлететь, но не мог — они были подрезаны. Рэнди тяжело задышал, вцепившись в оконную раму, а в следующее мгновение вывалился из кареты, чудом не покалечившись, и побежал навстречу Дамертесу.

Кучер остановил лошадей. Я выскочил из кареты следом, а за мной на землю спрыгнула и леди Кадаш, взволнованно спросившая, что случилось. Я не ответил и побежал за Рэнди.

Я не успел его догнать. Он встретился с Дамертесом и упал на колени, прижимая его к себе. Гусь взволнованно вопил и хлопал крыльями. Рэнди плакал и повторял неразборчиво:

— Не отдам, не отдам, не отдам…

Это был первый раз, когда я слышал, как он говорит.

Конечно же, леди Кадаш все уладила, и гусь остался с нами. А уж был ли он одержимым или нет, того я не знаю. Главное, что он нас помнил.

В Коппервуде нас никто не встретил, и мы уехали в тот же день. Я уже давно не скучал по дому, а у Рэнди не было почти никаких хороших воспоминаний о нем. Вся его жизнь обрела смысл только благодаря старому проповеднику Левию, о котором напоминал теперь лишь такой же старый гусь. И я.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что мы снова встретим Дамертеса? Что он проделает такой же большой путь, как и мы, а не будет зарезан и съеден?

Такие чудеса, похоже, только в Век Дракона и случаются.


End file.
